nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MALE Magazine
This aggravates me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Like the National Alternative, it's a satire of similar real-life movements. Most of the reason I wanted to make this page at all was that awful movies list. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:02, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Mayhaps I should make a highly intellectual (would almost certainly be called by other "male" magazines extremely feminine, but that's the way I prefer masculinity in certain ways such as disliking sports, violence, cars, etc.) "Other MALE Magazine 2". :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:48, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, if you want to. This magazine does satirise the stereotypical ideas of masculinity in western society. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:37, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Its name actually sounds like a GAY Magazine :P --OuWTB 10:36, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose so; most of its readers would be aggressively heterosexual, though. :o 77topaz (talk) 23:37, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I suspected that :P --OuWTB 14:04, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Homosexuals cute though :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:44, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :I think many of the readers of this would be intensely homophobic. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 09:14, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree, gays f*cking cute :3 --OuWTB 14:04, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Apologies for that last edit. I must've gotten a little bit carried away. :O MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Need an intellectual gay magazine. I really like men due to their attractiveness, but in particular I think nerdy guys are exceptionally cute. I just wish I could feel comfortable having a stylish haircut instead of feeling a need to end western gender norms (holy fuck so many e's in a row there). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Well, that's your opinion, not theirs. They'd disagree. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:04, October 9, 2017 (UTC) I wish all men liked other men instead of just a small minority. Men are so damn cute! What's your opinion? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :What, so your perfect world is one in which everyone is gay? I'm straight, but not narrow. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:05, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Well, one where everyone in bisexual. Mainly so that I can be in relationships with attractive nerdy guys without having to worry about whether they like men. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:15, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose so. But you can go ahead and start your magazine. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:19, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Toronto got me thinking So apparently the person who drove a van into crowds there (I believe it was in April) was an incel, and involved a lot in the 4chan MRA (Men's Rights Activist) community. How does this correspond to MALE Magazine's stance? Maybe they also have columns written by so-called 'pickup artists' and that's what got them into controversy for their misogyny and allegations that it encourages harassment in Lovian society. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:12, June 15, 2018 (UTC)